Forgiving the Past
by mncali
Summary: When Chandler's daughter turns to Monica for help, she may just be the one thing that will bring them back together after a horrible past....please RnR! FINAL CHAPTER UP! PLEASE REVIEW!!!
1. The First EMail

Okay, this is a new fic that isn't even completed yet, so if you review, I'll totally take your comments and try to work them into the story. But anyway, this may be a bit confusing at first, but I beg you to just read and tell me if I should continue. If I do continue, everything will be explained very soon. So please REVIEW!  
  
Dear Monica,  
  
Okay, I know you are probably wondering who the heck this is. well, let me fill you in. My name is Alana Bing. You used to know my dad, Chandler, and my mom, Grace. Or so I'm told. See, my grandfather, who I guess you know also (my mom's dad), gave me your e-mail address, because he thinks I need somebody to talk to, who is, well, female. There's nobody in my family who is, since both grandmothers (plus my other grandfather) are dead, there's no aunts or anything, and my mom died when I was three and a half. My grandfather told me that you were my mom's best friend, probably would've been maid of honor and everything, if she and my dad hadn't eloped.  
  
okay, so you're probably thinking my granddad's crazy, and maybe he is, since you've never met me, and you haven't talked to my dad in years. So you can just stop reading this now and not respond, if you think this is nuts. But I hope you won't, 'cause, well, I do sort of need somebody to talk to. My dad's great and all, but well...he can't really relate to being a teen...well a teen girl, anyways. My granddad said if there's anybody my mom would want me to talk to, it'd be you. So, I hope you respond to this and that we can be friends. But, otherwise, I'm sorry to bother you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Alana Bing  
  
Monica stared at the computer screen, not quite believing what she was reading...Chandler and Grace's daughter...the one person she'd never expect to hear from, or about, again. Monica leaned back in her chair, a long sigh escaping her. She shook her head...Bryan, Alana's granddad, was so ignorant. Didn't he realize what had happened between Grace, Chandler and Monica? And how...how did he even have her e-mail address? She thought quickly and realized that her mother was still in touch with Bryan, and that none of the parents really knew what had happened to make Monica and Grace stop communicating. They had always thought motherhood and marriage had caused Grace to simply drift away from her single, childless best friend. But that wasn't it. Of course that wasn't it, but Monica, Grace and Chandler were the only ones who really knew. Who knew what had happened to cause the split of the trio of best friends. Monica sighed, not wanting to remember, because remembering brought back too much pain. Because deep down the feelings were still there, strong as ever. Sadness.anger.her aching heart.  
  
Monica fleetingly wondered if Chandler even knew Alana had e-mailed her. Surely he didn't. Monica had been loud and clear when she'd told Chandler, fifteen long years ago, that she no longer wanted to speak to him or Grace. What Chandler had done, in her mind, was inexcusable. Monica sighed, pushing words and feelings out of her mind for the moment. She ought to be focusing on Alana, she realized. Mad as she was at Chandler, she couldn't, in all good conscience, ignore Alana's plea. Alana had no control over what her father had done. And though Monica hadn't been on the best of terms with Grace when she'd died, she knew Alana's granddad was right-Grace would want her daughter to turn to Monica. But a soft voice inside Monica told her that getting involved with Alana, was, in essence, getting involved with Chandler, and that was something she swore she'd never do. Never do again, anyway.  
  
But how could she ignore Alana? She couldn't. So slowly, she began typing out a letter to Alana. Little did she know what just one e-mail would lead to.  
  
TBC..  
  
I know this is VERY confusing right now.but bear with me, okay? There is going to be some major Chandler/Monica stuff in this, so if you're a C&M fan, this is for you! Everything will be explained in the next few chapters. But let me know if you want them posted, okay? PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Adult Stuff

thanks for your reviews...they really mean alot! as i said b4, feedback may be added into the story, since it's still in the works and all. anyway, this chapter doesn't really answer a ton of questions...but please keep reading, they will be answered, this is all just necessary for the plot. so anyway, PLEASE read and review!  
  
"Alana?" Chandler yelled as he stepped through the door of his home, "Honey, where are you?" When his daughter didn't answer, Chandler tromped upstairs and opened Alana's bedroom door, where he found her typing away on her computer, headphones on. Chuckling, he removed the headphones, and she turned around.  
  
"Oh, hey Dad," she said, minimizing her e-mail.  
  
"Hey, sweetie, how was your day?" he asked.  
  
"Okay.a day with Granddad's never a big party or anything."  
  
Chandler nodded laughing, "Who're you writing?" he asked, indicating her e-mail.  
  
"Oh.no one," Alana said quickly. She'd been communicating with Monica for a few weeks now, but she still hadn't told her dad. She wasn't sure why, but Monica had asked her not to tell him. The pair didn't speak anymore, but Alana had yet to find out the reason. Suddenly, however, an idea overcame her. "Hey, Dad?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you ever know somebody named Monica Geller?"  
  
The expression on Chandler's face changed almost instantly. Alana couldn't exactly read it.a mixed expression of sadness and anger, but there was something else there, too. Alana prided herself on being about read people like a book, but whatever expression was on her father's face, she couldn't quite decipher.  
  
"Who told you about Monica?" Chandler asked quickly.  
"Um.when I was at Granddad's.there was a picture, of you and Mom. And I asked Granddad who the other person was and he said 'Monica Geller' But he didn't tell me who she was." This wasn't entirely a lie. Granddad had shown Alana the picture, but it'd been when he'd given her Monica's e-mail.  
  
"Well." Chandler said slowly, as if choosing his words extremely carefully, "Yeah, I did know Monica. She was.umm.she was my best friend. Your mom's, too."  
"How come I've never met her then?"  
  
"We.um.we don't talk anymore," Chandler said, and a pained expression took over his face.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
It took Chandler a second to answer, "Alana," he said slowly, "It's.adult stuff. And stuff that's not any of your business. Just drop it, okay? Now, what do you want me to make for dinner?"  
  
Alana dropped it, and answered her father's question, but her curiosity didn't go away. Somehow, deep down, she knew the issue keeping Monica and her father apart was something more than they would tell her. Monica wouldn't say anything either, just that they'd drifted apart. But Alana knew that wasn't it. But she was determined to find out what the issue was.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! (even if you are incredibly confused!) 


	3. Rachel Green

okay...here's part three! thanks for reviewing, and please review this chapter. answers about the problem aren't really answered here...it's kinda a short chapter, so im sorry. but i have the next chapter written and it has many, many answers! but i wont post it unless i get reviews....:)  
  
"Rachel Green.Rachel Green." Alana muttered as she scrolled down on the Internet phone book site. "C'mon, it's gotta be there.a ha!" Alana smiled as she finally came across a Ms. Rachel Green's telephone number in New York City. Alana had been to visit her grandfather the day before, and she'd cautiously brought up the topic of Monica. She'd asked her grandfather if her dad and her mom had had any other friends, besides Monica, and he'd given her one name-Rachel Green, who'd been Monica's roommate at the time. While she hadn't been one of their "best friends", Alana could only hope she'd have an insight into what had happened. But she knew her chances of finding Rachel Green were slim to none.if Rachel was even still living in New York City, where she knew Monica lived, and where her dad and mom had lived fifteen years ago, she was probably married and had changed her last name. But Alana keep her hopes up.hoping somehow, she could find Rachel. Now, as she browsed the website, she saw it would be anything but easy. There were thirteen Rachel Greens listed for New York City. Alana sighed and began writing down the numbers. She didn't care how long it took. She'd find Rachel Green.  
  
"Damn!" Alana said to herself as she slammed down the receiever. She was on her twelfth Rachel Green, and none of them had ever heard of Monica Geller, Grace or Chandler Bing. There was only one more Rachel left.and Alana's hopes were no longer high. But desperate for one last shot, she picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello?" a woman's voice answered.  
  
"Hi.is this Rachel Green?" Alana said shakily.  
  
"Yes, yes it is. How may I help you?"  
  
"Well.um, do the names Monica Geller and Chandler Bing mean anything to you?"  
Silence. Alana sighed.realizing the silence probably meant that the person on the other end of the line was confused, and wondering how to answer. But then suddenly, Rachel spoke. "Yes." she said slowly, "They do. Monica and Chandler.used to be good friends of mine. Did something happen to them? Why are you calling about them?"  
  
A huge grin filled Alana's face. She'd found Rachel Green.  
  
TBC....  
  
please review! 


	4. The Explanation

chapter four...and it'll finally answer some questions...just not all! lol...i luv cliffhangers, so when you're reading my fics-expect them! anyway, thanks for reviewing and PLEASE review this chapter...i always post faster when im happy cuz ive gotten reviews!  
  
Alana was silent for a few seconds, since she was so elated about actually finding Rachel. Finally, Rachel repeated her question, "Why are you calling about them?" and added something, "Who are you?"  
  
"Okay." Alana started, taking a deep breath, "I'm Alana Bing. Chandler's daughter," she let that sink in for a second before continuing, "And the reason I'm calling is well.my granddad told me about my parents, how they used to be such good friends with Monica, and with you, too. But none of you guys speak anymore. My granddad gave me Monica's e-mail address awhile ago, and I talk to her sometimes.and I guess.I'd just like to know why the friendship fell apart."  
  
"Have you asked your dad or Monica?" Rachel asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I have. Dad won't answer, Monica just says you all drifted apart. But I know that's not it. And if you're willing to tell me, I'd like to find out why. Because I think it's horrible that such good friends aren't in contact anymore."  
  
"Wow." Rachel said softly, "You know, Alana, I haven't thought about all that in years."  
  
"But.am I right? Is it more than just drifting apart?"  
  
She heard Rachel take a deep breath, "Yes, you're right. It was more, especially for Monica, Chandler and Grace. I was never as good of friends with Chandler and Grace as Monica was, since I was Monica's roommate, but.I saw what happened."  
  
"Can you tell me?" Alana's question hung in the air. Alana's heart beat a mile a minute, hoping, praying, that Rachel would be able to.  
  
Finally, she heard Rachel's quiet response. "Yes, I can tell you." Alana grinned broadly as Rachel began.  
  
"Monica and I lived across the hall from Chandler for years. He and Monica were best friends, they did everything together. And I mean everything. Whenever Monica was sad about something, you'd find her crying on your dad's shoulder. Whenever he was upset, you'd find him venting to Monica. I used to think nothing could ever come between those two. Then one day, Monica's friend Grace shows up. I guess Mon had known Grace from when they were kids, and they'd been best friends. Anyway, Grace had moved into the city, and pretty soon she started hanging around a lot.  
  
It wasn't long before Chandler started to have a huge crush on her. And pretty soon, she developed feelings for him, too. So Monica fixed them up, and they started dating. They dated for almost a year, happier than they'd ever been before. But.something went wrong. I'm still not really sure what. Neither of them had ever been in a very serious relationship before, and I guess Chandler freaked out, or whatever. But, anyway, they broke up."  
  
"But." Alana interrupted, "Grace is my mom.so, they got married eventually, right?"  
"Let me finish my story," Rachel responded, and continued, "As I was saying, they broke up. Both Chandler and Grace took it real hard, even though it'd been a mutual breakup. Grace moved out of the city and went to live with a friend in Chicago. Chandler was a wreck.and he turned to Monica for help. She did her best to console him, but it was very hard for her."  
  
"How come?" Alana asked curiously.  
  
"Because.there's another part of the story I haven't told yet. But it was so hard for Monica because she was in love with Chandler."  
  
TBC....  
  
please review...just press the cute purple button! 


	5. What Chandler Did

heeeere's chapter five! and finally-i reveal what split them up! anyway, thanks for reviewing....i really need feedback 2 help me write, and plus, when you get a good review, it just puts you in a better mood to write! so please keep up the reviews and please enjoy this chapter!  
  
"But.what?" Alana sputtered, "I thought you said she fixed my parents up? Why would she fix up a guy she was in love with?"  
  
"Well." Rachel said, "I guess she didn't realize, or she was in denial, anyway. She didn't want to get involved and accidentally ruin their friendship. But, anyway, by the time the breakup happened, her feelings were so strong she really couldn't ignore them anymore. So she consoled Chandler, and after he was doing a bit better, about two months after the breakup, she finally decided she had to tell him about her feelings. So she did.  
  
It was hard for her, putting her heart out on the line like that. But your dad.well it turned out he'd been in love with her before he started dating Grace, and now that they'd broken up, his feelings had somewhat resurfaced. So.scared and unsure they both were, they decided to give it a go."  
  
At this point, Alana was deeply confused. She knew Monica and Chandler couldn't have ended up together.since her parents had.but hadn't Grace moved to Chicago.Alana pushed her confusion away and let Rachel continue.  
  
"They dated for about four months.and.well, I've never seen either of them happier. I really don't want to say anything bad against your mother, Alana. I really don't. But.deep down, I just don't think she and your dad were.well, right for each other."  
  
Alana nodded slowly to herself, remembering how numerous people.her granddad.friends of her dad's.had told her how her parents were very close to divorce when her mother had died.  
  
"But the one thing about their relationship is that Chandler was scared. With your mom.he sort of knew where his future would lie. They'd live in the suburbs, have kids, all that, you know? But with Monica.well, she wanted all that too, but she was also adventurous and she wanted to travel and all.and that terrified Chandler, the thought of an unknown future. Pretty soon, their relationship was running on fumes. And that's when your mom came back." Alana sucked in her breath.she'd about predicted what was coming next.  
  
"Apparently, she'd decided she couldn't live without your dad. So she laid it on the line for him-Monica or herself. Had she come back a few weeks earlier.well, things might've been different. But she came at exactly the right time. And Chandler.well, he went with her. He went the safe route. And as soon as he left Monica, the friendship.everything was destroyed. Monica told Chandler she never wanted to speak to him again. He obliged. And they've never spoken since."  
  
TBC....  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Realizations

hey, thanks for reviewing everyone! i really hope you like the series, because im having a really great time writing it! anyway, please keep reviewing, nothing puts a bigger smile on my face than a nice review! :)  
  
"Never?" Alana breathed, "Not even at my mom's funeral?"  
  
Rachel sighed, "Monica and I went to your mom's funeral, but we didn't see your dad."  
  
"Wait a sec." said Alana, "How come you don't talk to Chandler and Monica anymore, then?"  
  
"Well." Rachel said slowly, "I sort of sided with Monica on the whole thing, and we stayed roommates for a little while. Then I got married, and moved out, and we really did sort of drift apart."  
  
"But.I found you by the name of Rachel Green. Did you keep your last name?"  
  
"No," Rachel said quietly, "I'm divorced."  
  
"Oh." Alana said, wishing she hadn't said anything, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right," Rachel said, "Getting married was a mistake, just like loosing touch with Chandler and Grace was. Let me tell you, Alana, loosing touch with your parents is one of the biggest regrets I have in my life."  
  
"Even after what he did to Monica?" Alana asked, suddenly filled with anger towards her father.  
  
"Alana, I really don't want to say anything bad against your dad." Rachel drifted off.  
"Say anything," Alana said, "I'm a bit mad at him for doing that myself."  
  
"Well, it's just.what your dad did was, well, human. It was wrong, I know, but it was wrong, and he didn't follow his heart and all that, but he was scared. He didn't do it to hurt Monica. I know he'd never want to hurt her. A part of me is still mad at him, but.not so mad that I don't regret losing his friendship."  
  
For a few seconds, Alana was silent, her brain trying hard to process all the information she'd just learned. "Rachel." she finally said, "I need.some time to think this all over. But would-would you mind if I called you back some time?"  
  
"Not at all," Rachel said and Alana smiled.  
  
"Thanks.and thanks for telling me the story."  
  
"You're welcome. Though," Rachel's voice turned grim, "a part of me argued I shouldn't tell you the story.that it's Monica and Chandler's business, but.well, Alana, I agree with you. I think they should still be friends, at the very least."  
  
Alana nodded, to herself, and finally said good-bye to Rachel, and hung up. "Wow." she muttered to herself, falling back onto her bed. She wasn't really sure how to feel. She loved her father, and hated feeling resentful towards him, but at the same time, Alana had taken a liking to Monica already. Monica's freuquent e-mails were helping Alana in ways she never expected-and they never failed to put a smile on her face. And she could see Monica's side of the story. But though some things weren't clear to Alana-one thing was. Her father had been without love for many years now, and from what Rachel had said, Alana realized why. All these years she'd wondered why he never had dated or anything, and now the answer was clear. Her father was still in love with Monica. Alana wasn't sure how Monica felt, but a part of her told her the answer was obvious. Monica had never married, didn't have a boyfriend, rarely dated. And from where Alana was standing, only one solution was visible-she had to get them to reconcile.  
  
TBC....  
  
by the way, thanks for putting up w/ this series long enough for me to reveal the problem, i know it took awhile! anyway, thanks for reviewing...PLEASE keep reviewing! 


	7. Call in the Boss

okay....im gonna need you guys to review the heck outta this chapter! im really not getting a ton of reviews, so im not sure it's worth continuing....but if it is, please review and let me know! thanks! and thanks for my other reviews!  
  
Part Seven  
  
Dear Monica,  
  
Hey! I know it's been awhile since I've last written, but it's been a busy time, you know? Dad's crazed with work.he's hardly had time to breathe, and when he's not working, he's chauffeuring me around, from track practices to play rehearsals to parties and such. He's constantly talking about getting a housekeeper or something, but he never does it. Honestly, I think it'd just be better if he got remarried, but he hasn't so much as gone on date since my mom died.  
  
Anyway, in general, life is pretty good. I'll be glad when the academic part of the school year is over, but otherwise I'm not looking forward to it. My best friend is going off to boarding school next year and it's doubtful I'll ever see him! His school's not too far away, but he doesn't have Saturdays off, so he can't come home for the weekends. It sucks, but that's life, I guess. Anyway, I've gotta run. Homework calls!  
  
Love,  
  
Alana  
  
Alana grinned as she hit "Send". She'd tried to place hints about her dad in the e-mail, but as she reread, she realized she still had a great deal to learn about subtly. But apparently Monica hadn't noticed the hints, or she at least wasn't saying anything about them.  
  
Dear Alana,  
  
That does suck about your best friend. But here's a suggestion-if the school's nearby and he at least has Sundays off, maybe you can try to go down then and see him. It's worth a shot. Remember, nothing's more important than friendship. Try not to lose him.  
  
Sounds like you're getting pretty busy. Then again, this time of year is always crazy. But it's usually a good crazy-hope it is for you. Anyway, sorry this is so short-things are crazy at the restaurant and I've got to run. Hope to hear from you soon!  
  
Love, Monica  
  
Alana smiled as she read Monica's e-mail. Though she hadn't said anything about Chandler, the e-mail truly showed what a good person Monica was. Alana's spirits rose as she realized the advice Monica had given her was probably advice her mom would have. "If I can't have a mother," Alana decided, "Monica's the next best thing."  
  
Alana's growing attachment to Monica only made her more and more anxious to reunite her with Chandler. Hadn't Monica said that nothing was more important than friendship? Alana still hadn't called Rachel back, as she was still contemplating what to do. She wasn't sure if Rachel would be on board to help her or not, but she wanted to have a full-fledged plan before she pitched ideas to Rachel.  
  
"The real problem is location." Alana thought to herself as she sat in her bedroom, brainstorming ideas. "Monica lives in New York City. And there's not really any reason for her to come out to Seattle...or any reason for Dad to go there."  
  
Alana spent a few more days mulling over the locations, until one day, it seemed her problem was solved.  
  
"Alana?" Chandler shouted as he entered his home, "Alana, come here, we've got to talk about something!"  
  
Alana obeyed her father, "What, Dad?" she asked, coming out her room. He motioned for her to sit down, and she did.  
  
He began, "Well, it looks like we're taking a trip. My office is setting up this conferences in big cities all over the US. New York, Chicago, San Francisco..."  
  
But Alana had stopped listening as two words echoed in her brain. New York! Maybe they were going to New York! But her hopes were dashed a few seconds later as her dad said, "Anyway, they're sending me to San Francisco for the weekend. I'd like you to come along. Could be fun.weekend at the beach and all." Chandler looked down at his daughter and saw the disappointment on her face. "Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No, no, nothing!" Alana said quickly, "No, uh, California sounds great, Dad, but I've gotta make a phone call."  
  
Once upstairs, Alana collapsed on her bed. "So close!" she muttered. "Unless..." and suddenly a idea sprung into her head. If all the conferences were the same... Alana grinned as she headed towards her phone.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Winters?" Alana said over the phone.  
  
"Alana Bing?" Chandler's boss marveled, "Well, I haven't heard from you in ages!"  
"Yeah, I know," Alana said. When Alana had been younger, Chandler had brought her to work all the time. Consequently, she'd gotten to know his boss quite well. She'd never thought that would come to her benefit, but now she found herself in a situation where it just might.  
  
"Well, what can I help you with?" Mr. Winters asked.  
  
"Well, it's like this, Mr. Winters. You know the conferences coming up?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, I was wondering. Are they all the same? Like the ones in San Francisco and New York, they're the same?"  
  
"Basically, yes."  
  
"So, really, you could send my dad to either one, right?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Okay, well, see, it's my dad's birthday that weekend, and one of his friends is throwing a big surprise party in New York City for him. Now, I checked the times and everything and it really wouldn't interfere with the conference at all. So she asked me to ask if you could switch Dad to the New York conference. But the thing is, you can't tell him why. Because it's a surprise and all." Alana paused as she finished her carefully rehearsed lie.  
  
Mr. Winters was silent for a bit. "Well." he finally said, "I suppose that would be fine. I'll come up with something to tell your dad, Alana."  
  
Alana grinned, "Thanks, Mr. Winters. Thanks a bunch!"  
  
Mr. Winters chuckled, "Well, I must say, I've never quite had an employee's daughter call me and beg for a conference change. I'm quite touched."  
  
Alana's grin widened and she said good-bye. They were going to New York!  
  
It was Rachel who Alana called next. She told Rachel about their visit to New York and asked if she could help her get them together. "I'll get Dad to bring me to dinner someplace. And.maybe you and Monica could be there. Are you still in contact with Monica at all?" she asked.  
  
"Well, we meet for lunch and stuff occasionally."  
  
"Can you meet for dinner this time?" Alana asked eagerly.  
  
"I suppose," Rachel said, and agreed to help. By the time Alana hung up, she had her entire plan-from the date, times, place. Now all she had to do was hope and pray that it worked.  
  
sorry the e-mails were a bit corny...i just wanted 2 show the relationship! anyway, please review.....otherwise i wont continue! 


	8. The Meeting

thanks thanks thanks! i luuuuv reviews, so thanks for reviewing-and please keep it up! this story isn't finished yet, and i really need the reviews to give me the incentive to finish it-so the threat still stands.....no reviews, no story! lol thanks! anyway, at request, this chapter is longer! so please read and review!  
  
Part Eight  
  
"Rachel!" Monica exclaimed as she entered the restaurant Rachel had chosen.  
  
"Hey, Mon!" Rachel said happily as she came over to hug her old friend. "How're you doing?" she asked as they sat down.  
  
"I'm good.I've been busy though." Rachel nodded.  
  
"Same here," she said, and glanced around, looking down at her watch.  
  
"Do you have to be someplace?" Monica asked, noticing the action.  
  
"What? Oh, no!" Rachel laughed nervously, "Just um.checking the time." The truth was she expected Alana and Chandler to be here any second, and she wanted to be seated before they arrived. Alana didn't want Monica to spot them until after dinner.  
  
It wasn't long after their drinks arrived that Rachel spotted Alana and Chandler. Alana waved briefly at Rachel, and they sat down at the other end of the restaurant. Luckily, Monica had been looking down at the time, otherwise there was no way she wouldn't have recognized Chandler. Rachel certainly did. He was still as handsome as ever, but the big giveaway was his eyes. Those blue, piercing eyes..the eyes that Monica once admitted to Rachel were half the reason she'd been attracted to Chandler. Rachel had never forgotten those eyes. She highly doubted Monica had either.  
  
They'd scarcely taken a few bites of their meal before Monica brought up the topic of Alana. "You'll never guess who I've been corresponding with," she said to Rachel. "Alana Bing."  
  
"Alana Bing?" Rachel asked, trying to sound surprised, "You mean...Chandler's daughter? Chandler and Grace's daughter."  
  
Monica nodded, "The one and only," she paused for a second, "She's a very sweet girl..I guess her Grace's dad gave her my e-mail because she needed somebody female to talk to, you know? I do feel bad for her..Grace would've been an excellent mom."  
  
Rachel nodded, sadly. Though she hadn't been the best of friends with her, Grace's untimely death had affected Rachel in ways no one would ever know. It always left her wondering..why Grace? Why a perfectly fine person in the prime of life, with a husband, a daughter. Why didn't somebody else die in a car crash? Why Grace? But Rachel shook those thoughts out of her head and asked Monica the one question Alana had asked her to ask. "So..do you ever think about Chandler at all, now that you're in contact with Alana?"  
  
Monica was silent for a long while, but Rachel could see the conflict in her eyes. "I suppose," Monica said finally, quietly. "It's just..he hurt me so badly, I try not to let him enter my thoughts. But now with Alana in the picture...it almost makes me wonder if I made a mistake fifteen years ago, telling him I never wanted to see him again."  
"You really think so?" Rachel asked.  
  
Monica was silent again, but finally, Rachel heard her soft reply, "Yeah, I really do."  
  
Little did Rachel and Monica know, Alana had told her father she was "going to the bathroom" and she'd heard what Monica had just said. But as soon as Monica finished talking, Alana came over. "Monica?" she said nervously, "I'm Alana. Alana Bing."  
  
Rachel had never seen anyone look so shocked. "Alana?" Monica sputtered, "But you..you don't live here! What are you doing here?"  
  
Rachel took over for a second. "Mon," she said softly, hoping Monica wouldn't be too angry with her, "You're not the only one whose been in contact with Alana. Right after she started communicating with you, she found me."  
  
"I'm here with my dad for a work conference," Alana said, "and..Rachel helped me set this up."  
  
"But why?" Monica asked.  
  
"Because," Alana said firmly, "I know what my dad did, and I know it was wrong and horrible. But I also know he stills loves you. And I'm pretty sure you still love him. And if two people love each other, they should be together. I'm giving you guys that opportunity."  
  
"Does your dad-"  
  
Monica's sentence was interrupted as Chandler came up behind Alana, "Alana who on Earth-" suddenly his face went slack, "Monica? Rachel?"  
  
"Dad," Alana said slowly, "I think you know Monica Geller. And her friend, Rachel Green."  
  
"I do, but...Alana, how do you know them?"  
  
Instead of answering his question, Alana beckoned Rachel to get up. "Dad," she said, "I think I'll let Monica explain the rest. Plus you two have got some other issues to deal with. Rachel and I are gonna go. I'll see you back at the hotel." With that, Alana and Rachel left, leaving a stunned and confused Chandler and Monica behind.  
  
Chandler looked at Monica, all the color still gone from his face. "You, um, know my daughter?" he asked slowly.  
  
Monica beckoned for him to sit down and he did. She explained about the e-mails and how she and Alana had come to be friends. A smile grew on Chandler's face as he began to realize just why his daughter had seemed so much happier these past few weeks. "What I don't understand, though," Monica said, "is how she knows about us."  
  
All the color that had come back into Chandler's face quickly drained. "She...she knows about us?" he asked.  
  
Monica nodded, realizing Chandler had missed that part of the conversation. "My guess is that Rachel told her," she said quietly. She sighed inwardly, wondering how she was staying so calm, with all that had happened in the past few minutes. Part of her wanted to ring Chandler's neck-for all the pain he'd caused her in the past fifteen years. But another part of her argued back that despite everything he'd done-every little bit of pain he'd caused her, Alana had been right. She did still love him. But now, as she looked at him, sitting across from her, she wasn't sure what to feel. She'd never felt more conflicted in her life.  
  
"Maybe this isn't the best time or place to say it," Chandler finally said softly, interrupting Monica's thoughts, "But I've, um, I've missed you." Monica was silent for a long time. "Yeah," Chandler said softly, to himself more than anyone else, "I guess it's not the time, huh?"  
  
Monica shook her head, her pent-up anger getting the better of her, "Chandler, I'm sorry," she said, "I can't do this." With that, she picked up her purse and fled the restaurant, leaving Chandler to bury his face in his hands, wondering if he'd ever get all he'd ever wanted-a second chance.  
  
please review-and i promise this is going somewhere! remember, no reviews, no story! 


	9. Please Forgive Me

kk...here's part nine! thanks for reviewing......but i still need you to keep reviewing, so i can keep writing! i have the chapter after this written and believe me.....things start to get exiciting :)....maybe a lil chandler torture? or monica? lol.....it's nice being the only one who knows this stuff! anyway, if you wanna read the next chapter, please REVIEW this one. thanks!  
  
Part Nine  
  
Monica raced home, finally collapsing on her couch, her face buried in her hands. "What am I doing," she whispered to herself, "God, what am I doing?" She hugged her knees to her chest and thought about what she'd just done. "I love him," she thought, "But can I forgive him? How can I be sure he won't hurt me again?" She wasn't sure. All she knew was that all the pent-up emotions in her-love, surprise, anger, confusion, were too much. So she finally gave into them-and sobbed.  
  
"ALANA BING?" Chandler said as he stormed into his hotel room. "You've got some explaining to do!"  
  
"Hi, Dad," Alana said timidly, flipping off the television and stepping off the bed.  
  
"Alana," he said, trying his hardest to calm himself down and not lash out at his daughter, "What on Earth have you done?"  
  
Alana sat down, exasperated, "Did Monica at least explain how we know each other?"  
  
Chandler nodded and sat down, "But that doesn't give you the right to go snooping around my personal life, calling Rachel and arranging meetings between me and Monica."  
  
Alana was quiet for a long time, trying to come up with the right words to express exactly what she wanted to say. "Look, Dad," she said finally, "I love you. And I think we all just want the people we love to be happy. As much as I loved Mom, she's gone now, and I know that even when she was here you weren't happy with her. And for the past ten years, I've seen you unhappy because-"  
  
"Wait, honey," Chandler interrupted, "I have not been unhappy these past ten years. I've had you."  
  
Alana smiled, "I know," she said, "But I also know you'd be happier if you had somebody. Somebody like a girlfriend, and maybe even wife, eventually. But I always knew there had to be some reason you didn't date, and it wasn't just Mom's death. And when I found out that reason was Monica, I knew."  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"Why you didn't date. Because you still love Monica, don't you?"  
  
Chandler stared at his daughter, "How did you know?" he finally said quietly.  
  
Alana grinned, "I'm pretty good at reading people, you know," she said, "Especially you."  
  
Chandler smiled back, but the smile quickly faded as he realized the situation, "Look, I do love her," he said, "And leaving her was...well, not something I necessarily regret, because I got you out of it, but something..well, something that should've been handled differently. But the bottom line remains, honey, that she doesn't want me back."  
  
"She said that?"  
  
"Well, based on the fact that she ran out of the restaurant after I said I'd missed her, I'd assume she was at least thinking it."  
  
Alana's grin turned upside down, until she finally realized something. "Dad, maybe she doesn't want you back right now. But maybe it's because you have to prove to her you're not gonna hurt her again. But I know she still loves you."  
  
"How do you know that, Alana? How?"  
  
Alana's grin returned, "Same way I know with you. But believe me, Dad. Get out there, prove it to her. Don't just tell her-show her. Make her want to be with you again."  
  
"Alana that can't necessarily-"  
  
Alana interrupted him, "It can be done," she said, "Because I believe you can do it."  
  
Chandler laughed, "You know, you sound like a mother right about now. I think you're the wisest thirteen year old I've ever know."  
  
"Yeah, well, I try." Alana said. Chandler laughed. Alana believed in him. He believed in him. Now all he had to do was get the most important person to believe in him-Monica.  
  
Still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss  
It's gettin' better baby  
No one can better this  
Still holdin' on, you're still the one  
First time our eyes met - same feelin' I get  
Only feels much stronger - wanna love ya longer  
You still turn the fire on...  
So if you're feelin' lonely don't - you're the only one I ever want  
I only wanna make it good - so if I love ya a little more than I should  
Please forgive me - I know not what I do  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me - this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do  
Please believe me - every word I say is true  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you  
Still feels like our best times are together  
Feels like the first touch - still gettin' closer baby  
Can't get close enough  
Still holdin' on - still number one  
I remember the smell of your skin -  
I remember everything I remember all your moves -  
I remember you yeah I remember the nights - ya know I still do  
So if you're feelin' lonely don't - you're the only one I ever want  
I only wanna make it good - so if I love ya a little more than I should  
Please forgive me - I know not what I do  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do  
Oh believe me - every word I say is true  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you  
One thing I'm sure of - is the way we make love  
And one thing I depend on - is for us to stay strong  
With every word and every breath I'm prayin'  
That's why I'm sayin'  
Please forgive me - I know not what I do  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do  
Babe believe me - every word I say is true  
Please forgive me - if I can't stop lovin' you  
Never leave me - I don't know what I'd do  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you Can't stop lovin' you  
  
"Please Forgive Me" by Bryan Adams  
  
thanks for reading.....now please review! just press the pretty purple button! thanks! 


	10. Important Phone Calls

thanks for revieiwng....please keep it up! nothing is better than getting a review! anyway, here's part ten! it's a little longer, like you guys like! anyway, please read and review!  
  
disclaimer: alana's mine. that's it.  
  
Part Ten  
  
The next morning, Monica was awakened by a loud knock on her door and a shout, "Delivery!"  
  
"Coming," Monica yelled, throwing on a robe and opening the door.  
  
"Flower delivery for Ms. Monica Geller," the delivery man said as he placed a gigantic bouquet of yellow roses on her counter.  
  
"Thanks," Monica muttered, confused. Who was sending her flowers? Her question was quickly answered as she saw an envelope containing a letter attached.  
  
Dear Monica,  
  
I honestly don't know how to how to start this letter, or really what to say at all. I've been told my daughter won you over with one e-mail, and I wish I had the same ability. But Alana had never hurt you like I had, so she certainly had a better starting point, didn't she?  
  
What else can I say except that I'm sorry? I told Alana this a little while ago-that I cannot say I regret marrying Grace simply because out of that marriage came Alana. However, I do regret hurting you. I regret hurting you with every fiber in me, and there hasn't been a day that has gone by that I haven't regretted it. I'm sure you have heard that, if Grace had not passed away, we most surely would've divorced. It isn't that Grace isn't a wonderful person, because she is. It's because I was in love-still in love, with another woman. You.  
  
Alana told me that if two people love each other, they should be together. No matter how complicated the situation. While part of this shows just how naive she is about human relations, it also shows how wise she is. I believe in what Alana says. I can only hope you do as well.  
  
I love you with all of my heart, and I am sorry with all of my heart as well. I don't know if this note has meant anything to you at all, but if it has, please call me at the hotel. I'm willing to give it another shot. And I'm am praying you are, too.  
  
All My Love,  
  
Chandler  
  
(A/N: Wow, who knew Chandler was such a sweet writer! lol! Just kidding! Sorry for the interuption-read on!)  
  
"It's been two days, honey," Chandler told his daughter, exasperated. "Two days and she hasn't called or anything. We've got to go home."  
  
"But, Dad!" Alana protested, "Maybe she's just thinking it over."  
  
"Alana-"  
  
"Dad, seriously. This is a huge decision for her. She's got to have time to think, doesn't she?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"She does! I know I'd need time. I mean, no offense, Dad, but you screwed up big. Just getting a note and flowers isn't going to change a whole lot for her if you don't give her some time."  
  
"Fine," Chandler said finally, "We'll stay two more days."  
  
"Rachel?" Monica asked as she heard someone pick up the phone.  
  
"Hi, Monica!" Rachel said, unsure of how Monica felt about her at the point, after she'd gone behind her back with Alana. "How are...things?"  
  
"Okay," Monica said softly, "But what I really wanted to talk about is Chandler."  
  
Rachel pursed her lips, "Chandler."  
  
"Yeah, Chandler. He sent me flowers and a note, saying he was sorry and all. And Rachel-I just..I don't know what to do."  
  
Rachel sighed softly, "I wish I could help you, honey. But I can't tell you what to do anymore than anybody else can."  
  
"I know," Monica said sadly, "But...what would you do? If it were you?"  
  
"I honestly don't know. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay," said Monica, "I know I'm putting you in a tough spot. I just have to think about it some more, I guess.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Rachel agreed.  
  
One day later, Monica was sitting in her living room, mulling over the recent events in her life when the phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Monica?" Monica immediately recognized Alana Bing's voice.  
  
"Alana?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me," Alana said quickly, and it sounded like she was crying, "Look, you've got to come to Columbia right away."  
  
"What happened? Why?" Monica asked worriedly.  
  
"It's Dad-" whispered Alana, choking back a sob, "He-he's been shot." 


	11. Heart, Not Mind

hey, thanks for reviews! sorry this chapter's a bit short, but i didn't have alotta time to write a long one...so please review it and make me write a long one, lol! anyway, please read and review!  
  
disclaimer: not mine! except alana!  
  
Part Eleven  
  
Monica raced into Columbia Hospital's waiting room, nearly knocking down an orderly in the process. In the waiting room, she saw Alana, curled up in a chair, her face ghostly pale. She jumped up as she saw Monica enter.  
  
"Alana!" Monica said, "What happened, honey?"  
  
"Dad-he...he went the bank," Alana whispered, the threat of tears clearly evident in her shaky voice, "And there...there was a robbery. The robber shot the person who was closest to the teller he wanted to rob. Dad was the person closest."  
  
Monica choked back her own sob and pulled Alana in for a hug, "Have the doctors said anything?"  
  
Alana shook her head, "I guess Dad was conscious enough to tell them what hotel I was at, and they called me and I took a cab down here. But they said right after he told them that, he went out. They haven't said anything more." With that, Alana broke down completely, sobbing hysterically.  
  
"Oh, honey," Monica said, rocking her back and forth, "It's gonna be okay," she soothed. But in her heart, she wondered if it really would be.  
  
"Who's with Chandler Bing?" Three hours after Monica arrived, a doctor finally appeared, and spoke those words.  
  
Monica and Alana jumped to their feet. "We are," Monica said quickly, "This is his daughter."  
  
"And are you his wife?"  
  
Monica looked at Alana and she nodded her head, knowing the doctor was more likely to divulge information to a spouse. But Monica didn't want to lie completely. "Fiancée," she sputtered, and a small smile graced Alana's lips.  
  
The doctor nodded, "Mr. Bing was brought in from the robbery unconscious and he was shot very close to the heart. He's in surgery right now, and we're removing it. He should be out of surgery soon, but for right now it's very touch and go. We honestly don't know how he'll do once the surgery is over."  
  
"When will it be over?" Alana whispered.  
  
"In an hour or so, we'll know more," the doctor said, "I'll come talk to you then. For now, think positively. He was only shot once, and we can be thankful for that."  
  
Alana and Monica nodded and sat down. Monica looked over at a shaking Alana and instantly felt horrible for her. Any second now, she could become an orphan. Alana seemed to realize it the stakes at hand as well.  
  
"Monica," she said, turning to her, "I can't--I can't lose him. I just can't. He's all I've got."  
  
Monica pulled Alana into her arms. "That's not true, honey," she whispered softly, "You've got me. But you know what? Your dad-he's a fighter. He's not giving up any time soon."  
  
Alana smiled a bit at that, and Monica got up. "I'm gonna wait this thing out with you, sweetie, but I've got to make a few calls, okay?" Alana nodded and Monica left for the pay phone. She called her restaurant, and told them she wouldn't be in. She called the friend she was supposed to meet with for dinner. Then, on a last minute impulse, she checked her messages to make sure no one had called. There was one message-from Rachel.  
  
"Hi, Mon, it's me," the message said, "I'm just calling because I thought of a bit of advice. I think in this situation it's best to follow your heart-not your mind."  
  
Monica hung up the phone. That was all she needed to hear. Suddenly she knew what she had to do, what she had to say. But for now all she had to do was hope Chandler would be alive to hear it.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! thanks! 


	12. All in Good Time

hey everybody! thanks for reading and reviewing! thanks also for sticking w/ this for so long, i no it's taken awhile to get to the actual excitement, but now we're here aren't we? lol! anyway, please review the heck outta this chapter, i need some advice to help me keep writing it! thanks!  
  
disclaimer: not mine, never will be  
  
Part Twelve  
  
"It's weird isn't it?" Alana said quietly as she and Monica sat waiting.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How all those times you just wish-you just wish your dad was out of your life. And then...when you're actually faced with it, it's the last thing you're wishing for."  
  
Monica looked at Alana, and suddenly realized why, for the past few hours she'd been feeling an overwhelming feeling of guilt. All these years, she'd hated-and loved, but hated still, Chandler for leaving her. She'd told him she never wanted to speak to him again, and meant it. But now that she was faced with it, she wished she could take it all back. She understood Alana's feelings perfectly.  
  
They sat there for a few more minutes, Monica contemplating her guilt, Alana doing the same, until finally the doctor came out. "Mr. Bing is out of surgery," he said, but Monica noted the grave expression that marked his face, "But these next few hours are very critical. There's still a chance something could happen. If he survives tonight, chances are he'll be okay."  
  
"Is-is he awake?" Alana asked shakily. The doctor nodded. "Can I see him?"  
  
"Usually we don't allow-"  
  
Monica interrupted the doctor, her voice steely, "This is not a usual case," she said, "You have to let her see her father."  
  
The doctor looked Monica up and down and finally sighed, "I suppose you're right," he said. "You can both go in in a few minutes."  
  
A few minutes later, Monica stood outside the door of Chandler's room. She wasn't quite ready to go in yet, so she'd let Alana go first, giving the excuse that they needed some time alone, as father and daughter. Finally, she took a deep breath and entered Chandler's room.  
  
Chandler was laying down in bed, his shirt off, exposing a large bandage covering a good part of his chest. Around him, monitors beeped incessantly and IV tubes hung in a tangled mess. Tubes coming out of Chandler's nose made his already soft, low voice quite raspy. Monica found it hard to take in the scene and not throw up, but she gathered her strength and crossed to the other side of the bed, where Alana sat, talking quietly to her father. "Dad," she said softly, "look who's here."  
  
Chandler looked up at Monica and Monica instantly saw the painful look his deep blue eyes soften. "You came," he whispered.  
  
"Alana called me," Monica said, shifting her weight uncomfortably.  
  
"And you came," Chandler whispered.  
  
Monica nodded. Though she know knew what her answer for Chandler was, she also knew this wasn't the time or place to tell him. "I came," she said softly. Monica sat down next to Alana and prepared herself for a long night.  
  
The next morning, Monica woke up uncomfortably wedged in the plastic hospital chair. She and Alana had finally fallen asleep some time after Chandler had, but after all, he was the one with the bed. Chandler had wanted Monica to take Alana back to the hotel, but Alana had refused to go, and finally, Chandler, too weak to argue, had given in. Now as Monica looked around the bright room, she noticed something that immediately made the night seem worth it-Chandler was alive, and as she glanced at his heart monitor, she saw his heart was beating strongly.  
  
She didn't have the heart to wake Alana or Chandler, who were still asleep, Alana still clutching tightly to her Daddy's hand. Monica smiled at the sight, and realized just why she was going to tell Chandler what she was going to tell him. A part of her ached to tell him right away, but the better part of her, the less crazy part, told her it wasn't a good idea to admit something so huge to a man who'd just be shot quite close to his heart. But she'd tell him.  
"All in good time," Monica whispered softly to herself, "All in good time."  
  
sorry that was short, but im working and stuff so it's hard to find ime to write! so please review, the next chapter may be longer! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	13. Final Decision

okay, thanks for reviewing....this is the 2nd to last part! thanks for stickin w/ this! and, no i didn't kill of chandler......didju ever think i would? of course not, i could NEVER do that! anyway, please REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
Part Thirteen  
  
Five days later, Monica was sitting with Alana in Chandler' s hospital room when his doctor entered.  
  
"Well, Mr. Bing," he said cheerfully, "It looks like you're ready to go home pretty soon. As long as you come back here next week for a checkup. Then we should be all set."  
  
Chandler raised his eyebrows, "Well...that's kind of a problem. See, me and my daughter, we live in Chicago."  
  
The doctor frowned, "Well, is there anyone you can stay with? Does your fiancée live here?" he asked.  
  
Chandler glanced at Monica, an amused expression on his face, but Monica answered quickly before Chandler had a chance to say anything, "Yes, yes, I live here. They can stay with me."  
  
The doctor smiled and left. "So," Chandler said, turning to Monica, smiling, "We're engaged, are we?"  
  
Monica glared at him playfully, "Watch it, Bing. I only said that to get me in here."  
  
Chandler smiled, "Sure you did..." Monica smiled at his reaction to what had just happened. That open, easy banter, the playful jokes..it was as if they were friends again. Alana noticed it too, and for a few seconds she felt a sense of hope. Maybe, just maybe, Monica was considering Chandler again. After all, hadn't she invited them to stay with her?  
  
The next day, Chandler and Alana moved into Monica's apartment, for the next week, anyway. Monica, being her usual self, was fussing over Chandler, insisting that she sleep on the couch so Alana could take her room and Chandler could have plenty of space in the guest room. Chandler refused at first, but he finally gave in. But it only heightened his suspicions..after all, Monica had stayed with him the in hospital, and offered them a place to stay. Was it possible, at all, that she might want another chance with him?  
  
He decided he had to find out, and he seized his opportunity that night after Alana had gone to sleep. "Monica," he said quietly as she sat on the couch reading a magazine, "I, uh, well, I just wanted to say thank you for letting us stay here...and for staying with me in the hospital. It, well, it meant a lot to me. And what meant more was that you did it even though we weren't on the best of terms before I went into the hospital."  
  
"Chandler.." Monica said softly, "Did you think I was going to let my best friend, who'd just been shot, go back to a hotel room where only his daughter could care for him? I'm not that horrible a person."  
  
Chandler was quiet for a few seconds, "I'm still your best friend?" he whispered.  
  
Monica hadn't even realized she'd used those words. "Well," she began, flustered, "I guess-you used to, I mean..." finally she lowered her head, "I don't know," she whispered.  
  
"Mon.." Chandler began, "I think it's time we talked."  
  
"Yeah," she nodded, "It is."  
  
"Monica..." Chandler said, "Look, I need-I need an answer. And not just for my sake. For Alana's too. I'm not expecting to you to say yes, because well, what I did was pretty awful. But I need a definite, because I can't let my daughter get her hopes up for something that may never happen."  
  
"Chandler," Monica began, "Let me talk for a second, and don't interrupt, okay?" he nodded and she continued, "Look, you have to understand what it's been like for me all these years. I watched you go off with somebody else...and I hated you for it, but at the same time, I saw why. I saw that you were scared and because I understood, even, I never stopped loving you. But then when you came back, I just wasn't sure. And I guess I was just so scared to let you in again, because you might hurt me again. But then Alana called and you'd been shot..and all I could think about, Chandler, was whether or not I was going to get to tell you this. As horrible as your injury was Chandler, it helped me make my decision. My final decision."  
  
Three weeks after they returned from New York, Alana Bing sat at her computer, typing out what she realized would be her last message to Monica.  
  
Dear Monica...  
  
please review! 


	14. Thank You For Loving Me

okay we've come to the end, my friends! thanks for stickin w/ this and putting up w/ the boring parts! please review and lemme know if i should write another fic, and wut genre it should be! thanks, please enjoy and then review!  
  
Part Fourteen  
  
disclaimer: no uh, not mine~  
  
Dear Monica,  
  
I can't believe you'll be here in just two days! Dad's going insane, trying to get the apartment all fixed up. I told him to relax but he gave me this look and he said, "Alana, this is Monica." I was confused, but he just laughed and said, "You shall see, you shall see." I asked Rachel about it, because I was talking to her online and she said you were a neat-freak. Well, so am I, so join the club!  
  
Even with his worries about you not liking the apartment, you can tell Dad's genuinely thrilled you're moving in. He's gone to visit the restaurant you'll be working at at least three times, and he loves it more each time. We went there for dinner last night-the food's great, but hopefully you'll make it even better! Anyway, I've got to go. Dad's bugging me to help him clean the kitchen! I'll see you in two days. Oh, and one last thing. Thanks.  
  
Love,  
  
Alana  
  
Alana grinned as she hit send. There was one final thing she'd purposefully neglected to put in her e-mail. That when she'd been helping her dad clean out his drawers, she'd found something that had lit up her face and made her realize that they really were going to live happily ever after. A gorgeous, princess cut engagement ring.  
  
Three Years Later  
  
"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Alana…." Alana smiled as she blew out the sixteen candles on her birthday cake.  
  
Chandler shook his head, "I can't believe my baby's sixteen," he said softly, "Seems like yesterday……"  
  
"Dad, cut it with the tears," Alana teased and Chandler hit her playfully.  
  
"Well," Monica cut in, "I'd say your dad's still got a few more in him. Wasn't it just last night, 'In just a few years she'll be at college……'" Monica said, imitating Chandler.  
  
"Watch it, Mrs. Bing," Chandler said, and she laughed as he pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
"Well, Dad, even when I'm at college, I think you'll still have your hands full," Alana said, grinning at the playpen in the corner of their suburban home where her one year old twin siblings, Emma and Daniel sat.  
  
"Yeah," Chandler smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife's ever swelling pregnant belly, "I think I'm gonna be okay."  
  
That night, Chandler got into bed and wrapped his arms around Monica's belly, kissing the side of her neck. "You know," he whispered softly, "Every year on Alana's birthday, I sorta think about one thing."  
  
"What's that?" Monica asked.  
  
"That……if it weren't for Alana, none of this would've happened," he said, "There wouldn' be any Daniel or Emma or,"he rubbed his hands on her stomach, "any new baby."  
  
Monica smiled, "Yeah, I think about that, too. We're pretty lucky that Alana stepped in."  
  
"Yeah," Chandler said softly, "But you know, it's your doing, too."  
  
"What do you mean?" Monica asked.  
  
"You forgave me," Chandler whispered, "I didn't deserve it, but you did. You forgave me and you forgave the past."  
  
Monica kissed him softly on the lips, "I did it for a reason," she whispered, "I love you."  
  
Chandler smiled, "I love you, too. And thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For forgiving me," Chandler whispered, "But most of all, for loving me."  
  
It's hard for me to say the things I want to say sometimes  
  
There's no one here but you and me  
  
And that broken old street light  
  
Lock the doors  
  
We'll leave the world outside  
  
All I've got to give to you  
  
Are these five words when I  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
For being my eyes  
  
When I couldn't see  
  
For parting my lips  
  
When I couldn't breathe  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
I never knew I had a dream  
  
Until that dream was you  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
The sky's a different blue  
  
Cross my heart I wear no disguise  
  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
  
That you believed my lies  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
For being my eyes  
  
When I couldn't see  
  
For parting my lips  
  
When I couldn't breathe  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
You pick me up when I fall down  
  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
  
And risk your own life to rescue me  
  
Lock the doors  
  
We'll leave the world outside  
  
All I've got to give to you  
  
Are these five words when I  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
For being my eyes  
  
When I couldn't see  
  
You parted my lips  
  
When I couldn't breathe  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
When I couldn't fly  
  
Oh, you gave me wings  
  
You parted my lips  
  
When I couldn't breathe  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
"Thank You For Loving Me", by Bon Jovi  
  
thanks for reading this and putting up w/ all the boring parts! ive really enjoyed writing it! lemme know if you'd like to see me write another fic, and what genre it should be! oh, and if you enjoyed this read my other fics. there's four of them, "Daddy's Girl", "Family Man", "A Second Chance" and "Making Peace" and chances are if you enjoyed this, you'll like them! so thanks and please review this-even tho it's the end! 


End file.
